Spy Check
by JiletteSlaughter
Summary: Shonen-Ai, Pyro is the spy checker, WHAT ELSE? Please just read disclaimer; Yaoi.
1. IceThrower

**.Spy Check.**  
_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own Team Fortress: Two or Valve or anything remotely awesome as the Orange Box. This is written purly out of fun, and for a good friend looking for some good TF2 Shonen-ai fics.**_  
_**If you do not like Male on Male, Boy love and/or don't know this game, Do leave now. I don't take kindly to Flames, Plus why would you be looking up 'Shonen-ai'?**_

Chapter one: IceThrower.

What was it about the end of the day that made me so...happy? The fact that it WAS the end of the day. Cease fire time was never really the true end to my day. I worked 24/7 insuring everyone is safe and that Spies cannot get through to get our information. That's a Pyro's job for you.

I'm glad for the newest Pyro, He's really new. I mean Never heard of Spy checking, Like they don't teach that in 'Flamethrower School'. Who cares, as long as I can get my rest. checking into my room, I've noticed Once again my roommate is lacking in appearnce, probably off doing god knows what. Sighing, I long for a shower. Nothing like the smell of hot flamesuits. Removing my mask I can finally breathe, ruffling my already unbrushed dirty blonde hair, rubbing at my light jade colored eyes, I sit everything I wear upon the floor at the foot of my bed.

Clad in only boxers, I grab up the towel me and my roommate have to share, Very...hygenic, I agree. One thing I hate about that pyro suit, people always assume I'm some old sweaty man with bad teeth and a mole man complexion. Some people lack imagination. In truth, I'm young, Big surprise, I look younger then Scout. enough of that, My shower awaits!

Stepping intot he shared showers, I avert my eyes, Heavy with sasha, [good god man put her away] stood in the first stall, Lets say Heavy looks exactly as he seems, Hairy and large. Taking the very last stall, I enjoy the cooling water upon my skin. Dispite playing with fire all day, I enjoy colder things instead. Hm, Have anyone ever tired making a 'IceThrower'?

Bedtime, God I LOVE sleeping. It's more fun then scaring the crap out of spies, yelling 'SPY CHECK!' Uhh, Relaxing and flipping onto my stomach I nuzzle my flat pillow happily, My roommate wasn't in yet and I was liking the silence. Though I always, I mean ALWAYS speak too soon. As I started to doze, Sniper; That Australian bastard, entered, well more like stumbled in. I pretended to be asleep still, my face hidden by the covers, my back towards the door.  
I could hear someone else with him, chuckling drunkenly. When did Sniper drink? Heh, Never. Once again Scout was plastered, He was so easy. Mostly when the team tease him about being 'light' and just hotair.

I have to sit through another night of /this/. I sometimes believe Sniper has no respect for his fellow teammates, because everytime Scout comes here, they are...loud. If you catch my drift.  
Through the moans and the slurred curses, I tried not to imagine what they looked like, Scout was of course on bottom, but..but was he riding Sniper this night or was he happily on his hands and knees soon to be begging for Sniper to losen up his tight hold around the base of his cock. God, I need to stop THINKING about it.

I'm a man after all, and Scout moans just like a slut. Though I've noticed through the few weeks Scout has been coming here, Sniper really doesn't make a sound. Maybe a few soft grunts when Scout possibly turns the right way but that's about it. Scout's moans are getting loude and a little more high pitched, He's almost there, I wish I could feel that release right now. That building sweet hot tension then that icey eruption when it all spills out. It's been so long since I even masturbated, I'm feeling the side effects now.

Screaming now, Scout released, cursing up a storm, such a dirty mouth for such a small man. Sniper, I could hear grunting his release. Shifting and pushing he satisfied Scout off his bed and calmly told him "Get out."  
Another night of a raging hard-on thanks to Sniper, I hate you man.


	2. All Or Nothing

Chapter Two: All or nothing.

It's been a week, and Scout hadn't returned to Sniper's room, or when I'm not there he sneaks in. I'm not sure. Right now I'm sitting, sitting and thinking. I have to confornt Sniper about this late night sex crap he's doing. Some people need some sleep, I'm a Red Pyro for god sakes, I need my sleep to find spies and be able to defend our teammates. Doesn't he need sleep too?

I'm sure after all that heavy sexing he falls asleep just fine while I have to sneak my way out to the bathrooms to relieve myself, every damned time. Annoying. Ruffling my hair I glance to his bed, I wonder does it smell of sex and of him? I'm losing it, I need a female friend or a better hand.

I've always wondered why Spies couldn't be females, No one would really want to attack a female clad in leathery goodness, but again they tend to cry when they are hit. Plus I would burn them in a whole new way. Closing my eyes I rub my face, sighing, this was going to be a fun day, or night. I can hardly tell anymore.

Standing it's time to suit up, Sniper is mostly iding some place no one could find him and I will change that. Slipping on the suit and tucking the hazard mask under my arm, I chuckle to myself. It feels like I'm going off to some bigger personal war. Like this is my very last night here, Who knows If I'll survive Sniper's 'cold stare.' Ugh.


End file.
